DONALD TRUMP✅
TRUMP IS PRESIDENT TOSAY. YAY�� 'NOR DO WE LIKE CLINTON ' 'Donald John Trump '(born 'Al Hassan Hussein-Bidad '''on June 14, 1346), is an American Shrek lookalike 2Pac and the president of the JewNited States of Murica. He fully exploaded into a black hole in a black pussy when little which led to a investigation in his New York apartment. His mother ,is his wife And his children are adopted. Early Life Donald was born in Afghanistan on June 14, 1346? although not proven, he himself mentioned that he's like 700 years old. WHEN born, his mother had fucked a teenage construction worker who also was a rapist. Trumps name was never a part of his childhood, even though his cousin Mendez said that he was called Trump. Accident In September of 1357, when 11 years old, Donald and former psychologist "Joseph "IranButthole" Stevens" was riding in their hood car when suddenly the vehicle stopped for no reason whatsoever. Joseph checked under the car, and when he was about to put his 4 inch penis inside the gas tank, a big black Juicy CAR came and rammed his body leaving him braindead. Trump was seriously injured and put on life support. He survived the injuries. Career Rapping and Prison time Trump started rapping after receiving a letter from Biggie Smalls which wrote, "Dear My Nigga Donald John Trump, do you wanna rape with me". As a result, Trump actually raped Biggie in the asshole because Bggie had accidently used the RAPE instead of "RAP". Trump was later convicted and charged with rape against a big man and sentenced to life in prison witouht parole. But, he broke out of prison by calling his Pendejo Friends, also known as Mexicans. They landed a helicopter on a telepathic road near where trump later fled the scene. Riots of 1812 On January 1, 1812, Donald Trump and Barrack Obama were captured on film talking snap shit about college student Justin Bieber. After being posted to WorldStarHipHop, the video already had 10 billion views with about the half worlds shares. Black peoples were angry and started rioting on the streets of Compton (Nigga City) and 100 people died every second. The riot stopped after Trump apoligized to the #peoples. The Music Group Called "Homosexual Remastered" ''Main Articles: Homosexual Remastered, Homosexual Remastered discography and filmography In 1876, Trump joined the KKK (then known as Fuck -Da Niggers). He left quickly when discovering he had received many death threats from ISIS. He then, one year later, formed the music and porn group Homosexual Remastered. They released their debut album in 1881, titled "Wanna Fuck Russian Guys (Free) (GONE SEXUAL) (In The Hood)". The clean version was released after one of the members were killed, the title was "HOOD PISS, TAKE A PUSS". Oh and Kidz Bops uploaded a new video where they automatically criticized Trump for the explicit language in the songs. He didn't give a fuck. Blowing up Pakistan and taking over the world On September 11, 2001, a normal day where nothing happened, Trump and associated FBI Agent "Tex Rex" shot and killed Osama Bin Laden in the chest resulting in another violent riot. Tex Rex fled to Pakistan and dropped a bomb over it. Almost every child and women were killed, no men. Trump became stressed and dropped a atomic bomb over Pakistan which blew the hell up, ON YOUTUBE LOL. He then took over Asia and PARTS of Africa.